Fuel injection valves are known, in which the armature covers a predefined idle stroke before it engages on the valve needle, in order to move the latter out of the closed position. For example, WO 2012/041984 A1 discloses a fuel injection valve of this type.
In fuel injection valves of this type, an oscillating profile of the needle position around a predefined open position can occur when the predefined open position of the valve needle is reached. The oscillating profile influences the fuel quantity which is output by the fuel injection valve. The exact profile of the oscillations can be predicted only with difficulty. In addition, the oscillations can lead to the fuel quantity no longer being dependent linearly or even no longer monotonously on the valve opening time. The non-linear, in particular oscillating profile of the quantity characteristic curve is also called an “S-shape”.